


Storm

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Drabble, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Freedom is always the first casualty of war.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fledge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fledge).



> Prompt: Wings.

The feathers are charcoal grey. The wind cards through them, exposing black spots like eyes, dotted along the edges. 

They weigh the world, battle-spun and fierce, and Dean screams, lit from the inside and burning bright. He’s on his knees, wings spread out like sails above him, dark against the darker sky.

Sam can’t touch him. They are separated by a hairsbreadth, breaths mingling, the white ghost of might-have-beens curling between their mouths. Freedom is always the first casualty of war, Dean learned it young.

Sam is not the enemy, but they aren’t exactly fighting on the same side either.


End file.
